bendyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alice Angel
}} is a cartoon character created by Joey Drew Studios in the Bendy series. Similar to the other popular characters, like Bendy and Boris, Alice starred in a series of cartoons in her 1933 debut as the studio's first female cartoon character. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, Alice made her first appearance in the "Sent From Above" poster from Chapter 2, and there are several props dedicated to her from Chapter 3 to 5 like plush toys, brief cutouts, and cartoon clips. Twisted Alice and Allison Angel are the original Alice's real-life counterparts. During the past times before the game's events, Alice was originally voiced by actress Susie Campbell but then was later replaced by Allison Pendle. General Description Creation On September 12th, 1933, Joey Drew Studios announced the first female character to join the ranks of their beloved cartoon characters Bendy and Boris. Alice was designed to be a counterbalance to the mischievous antics of Bendy and the easygoing nature of Boris the Wolf, she wants everything to be done right. She was the last character created by Henry Stein before he leave the studio, but the record book of Joey Drew Studios, state that Joey was the person who created her. Physical Appearance Alice is a female humanoid cartoon character with slightly wavy medium-length black hair, thin eyebrows, and black lipstick. She has a slender frame with a small waist and fairly wide hips. She wears a black dress similar to that of a 1920's flapper dress with a short skirt (which was seen as appealing in the 1920's and 30's) and a white bow tie that is identical to Bendy's is around her bust line. Like the other characters, Alice has pie eyes with a single eyelash each, and a small mole under her right eye. She has slightly short arms wearing a pair of white gloves over black detached sleeves, with circles in the palms. Her legs have a pair of stockings or black garter belts. In the game's 1st anniversary image, she wears a pair of black shoes, although her appearance is slightly different than in-game, her hair is slightly less wavy, her dress is a little longer, she doesn't wear her garter belts, and the lines on her gloves aren't present. She wears a much longer, floor-length version of her dress in the "Siren Serenade" poster, although her mole is seen near her left eye. Alice has a combination of angelic and demonic traits, with a pair of horns as well as a halo floating above her head. Her horns can move to point downwards when she's in distress, as seen in her game-over image in Bendy in Nightmare Run. From her cutout, she is also shown to stand on a cloud. Personality Alice is stated to be a dynamic, strong and an intelligent character with charm and brains. She is there to stop Bendy's schemes whenever the little devil is up to something, acting as the more sensible side of the two. Suggested by the "'''SHE SINGS! SHE DANCES!" tagline from Alice's Sent From Above poster, Alice has a talent for dancing and singing. Heard from her "I'm Alice Angel" song from Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 3, she is revealed to be sweet and happy-go-lucky, as her angelic nature would imply. Sammy Lawrence referred to Alice's voice as both "heavenly and beautiful"."Ohhh such a voice! So.. heavenly! So beautiful!" - Hot Topic. July 26, 2017. Twitter. In-Game Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 2: The Old Song Alice is first revealed in a "Sent From Above" poster on the wall, located to the right of the music department hall next to the pool room. In the recording studio, an audio log from Susie Campbell can be found, claiming that the staff really enjoys her voicing talent for Alice. She claims that she feels a connection with Alice, unlike the other characters,"These past few weeks I have voiced everything from talking chairs to dancing chickens. But this is the first character I have really felt a connection with. Like she's a part of me. - Susie Campbell, Chapter 2 and mentions that Sammy thinks Alice may be as popular as Bendy someday."People really seem to enjoy my Alice Angel voice. Sammy says she may be as popular as Bendy some day." - Susie, Chapter 2 Chapter 3: Rise and Fall In the Heavenly Toys department, posters, plush toys, and even a cardboard cutout of Alice can be found throughout the chapter. An audio log left by Shawn Flynn, however, states that Alice did not catch on popularity-wise in comparison to the studio' other creations. Alice's merchandise shelved in the warehouse was apparently not selling well, and would likely have to be melted down. In the room dedicated to Alice before Twisted Alice shows up for a jumpscare, several televisions turn on automatically and play the "I'm Alice Angel" song performed by Alice Angel for a little while. Shortly after, Twisted Alice shows up for the first time. If the player chooses the "angel path", it is revealed that Susie was suddenly replaced by Allison Pendle as Alice's new voice actress without being told. Susie becomes desperate and tries to find a way to fix it. On Level 9's inner chamber, a giant statue of Alice holding a "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!" sign can be seen above the entrance to the flooded warehouse. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders More numerous environments (posters, sculpture heads, etc) related to Alice Angel reappeared around multiple locations in the fourth chapter. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Alice Angel appears in posters and animation clips. In Joey's diary cassette that is located in his office, Alice is mentioned by Joey while discussing his plan with her former voice actress to bring her and the other cartoon characters to reality. She also appears in the after-credits scene in a signed photo from Henry picturing her, Bendy, and Boris holding hands. Spin-off Appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run * Cost: 7,500 Bacon Soup * Default HP: 8 * Advantages: Extra Bacon Soup pack spawn * Disadvantages: Has less health than average Alice Angel appears in the mobile spin-off as one of the playable characters, available when purchasing 7,500 Bacon Soup cans. While having a slightly less health, she is able to spawn extra Bacon Soup packs in 2, 4, and 6 during gameplay. Novel Appearances Dreams Come to Life Alice appeared to be only seen in a series of cameos in the Dreams Come to Life novel. Her halo can be seen carved into Henry's desk with the words "I'll try to do you proud, Henry". Sent From Above The origin of Alice's creation will be told in another upcoming novel: Sent From Above. Cartoon Appearances * Sent From Above (1933) - Alice's first appearance. * Siren Serenade (date unknown) - TBA * Cheap Seats (date unknown) - TBA Trivia General Facts * Alice's design appears to be inspired by Betty Boop, a cartoon creation of Fleischer Studios from a similar time period to the game. They are similar in that they act as a beautiful and cheerful female character to act as a polar opposite to the other main character of the respective studio (Betty Boop to Bimbo, Alice to Bendy). Furthermore, similarly to Betty Boop, Alice's "Sent From Above" poster tagline suggests that she dances and sings. * The fact that Alice has both a halo and a pair of horns yet lacks wings, implies that she is a fallen angel, supported by the fact that the episode she stars in is titled "Sent From Above". ** The holes in each palm of Alice's gloves are not only strikingly identical to the way Mickey's gloves looked during the 1930's (the image for example), but could also be a reference to stigmata, a term in Christian faith to describe marks or sores on the body in the same places Jesus Christ was crucified, referencing her status as an angel. * From theMeatly's first Q&A video, when it was questioned if Bendy and Alice are dating, theMeatly's only response was a look of seemingly shocked silence."QUESTIONS ANSWERED #1! | Bendy and the Ink Machine" 3:28 ** The nature of Alice and Bendy's relationship is also hinted at further in an old description of her official merchandise.Tumblr - "Starring Bendy and Alice in a tale of star crossed lovers not without some jilting, you'll definitely want to be sent back above after braving what's left of Joey Drew studios. ''" In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine= ;General * According to theMeatly on Twitter, Alice is "quite a gal", a hint to the tagline that would accompany her appearance in ''Chapter 3."That Angel... she's quite a girl."Twitter, theMeatly. April 28, 2017 The tagline, "SHE'S QUITE A GAL!", held by Alice's statue in Chapter 3, is a reference to the same tweet. ** theMeatly also stated that there is no problem "an Angel" can't fix, foreshadowing Alice's physical reveal in the same chapter."There's no problem an Angel can't fix."theMeatly, May 30, 2017 * Alice is the only cartoon character who has been confirmed to speak with words in the show. Additionally, she is the only one with a confirmed voice actor. ;Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * Suggested by the "I'm Alice Angel" song performed by the actress Lauren Synger from the game's development team, it is entirely possible that Alice's singing in-game is voiced by Allison Pendle instead of Susie who was replaced unexpectedly, as Susie herself is voiced by Alanna Linayre while Allison is assumed to be voiced by Lauren. |-|Bendy in Nightmare Run = * Similar to Boris, Alice's appearance is model after some of her PhatMojo merchandise products, such as collectible figure packs and clips. PhatMojo's logo seen in the mobile's beginning screen before the starting menu clearly explains Alice's design. * Alice's outfit design seen after defeating Gaskette on the "Death and Taxis" level's final act seems similar to J. Howard Miller's 1943 "We Can Do It!" World War II wartime poster. Audio References }} pt-br:Alice Angel ru:Ангел Алиса pl:Alice Angel Category:Characters Category:Toons Category:BATIM characters Category:BINR characters Category:DCTL characters Category:SFA characters Category:JDC characters Category:BATDS characters